debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Emeralds (SMBZ)
Summary The Chaos Emeralds are ancient artifacts of the planet Mobius that possess incredibly power and diversity in abilities. Many can use them to simply power machinery or even unlock new abilities, but they can grant a far more powerful form beyond imagination. When all 7 Emeralds are gathered, they can achieve a Super State, which is an unstoppable force with little to nothing being able to rival it. These gems are sought after by many villains throughout the series who look to use them for mostly personal gain, though one of them, Turbo Mecha Sonic, wishes to gain their power to become the most powerful and perfect lifeform across dimensions. Sonic and Shadow teleport to the alternate dimension of the Mushroom Kingdom to find them after Shadow sent them there and to pursue Mecha Sonic. It is up to Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, and Yoshi to collect the entire set of these powerful chaos embodiment sources or else it could forsake the life of every living being. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B '''| At least '''Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely far higher Name: Chaos Emeralds Origin: Super Mario Bros. Z Age: Unknown Classification: Mystical Gemstones Wielders: Sonic, Shadow, Turbo Mecha Sonic Attack Potency: Small Country level (Powered the Breaker Beam, which could output this level of energy. Amplified sources to be able to harm characters such as Sonic and Shadow) | At least Small Country level (Far superior to beforehand. Allowed for the destruction of Yoshi's Island casually. Empowered Mecha Sonic enough that he was toying around with the protagonists and still ragdolling them) | At least Small Country level, likely far higher (Far superior to beforehand. Treated by Sonic and Shadow to give you power that is unstoppable and dangerous with its potential power) Dimensionality: 3-D Durability: Small Country level | At least Small Country level | At least Small Country level, likely far higher Range: Kilometers with numerous abilities. Low Macroversal with Teleportation and BFR. Powers and Abilities: |-|1 - 3 Emeralds=Power Bestowal (The Chaos Emeralds are noted to be able to power machinery and unlock special abilities. If someone loses their abilities as well, it is implied to be able to restore them), Statistics Amplification (A Chaos Emerald amplification of the Koopa Bros.' special move let the Koopa Bros. go from being beaten to one shotting the entire protagonist group), Fire Manipulation, Enhanced Chaos Energy Manipulation (A Chaos Emerald allowed Shadow to transport the entire Yoshi tribe and the protagonists when Shadow's innate chaos abilities weren't potent enough), Space-Time Manipulation (The Chaos Emeralds are stated to be able to control time and space), Light Manipulation (Chaos Emeralds naturally emit a blinding light), Teleportation (Has notably been improved as it should scale to Shadow's usage of it, who could teleport an entire tribe of Yoshis), BFR (Scales above Shadow's extent of chaos abilities, who can send things to other dimensions), Time Stop (Scales above Shadow's extent of chaos abilities, who can stop time through it) |-|4 - 6 Emeralds=All previous abilities but enhanced, Transformation, Danmaku (Able to rain down an energy downpour), Energy Manipulation (Can utilize laser beams for amplified attacks) |-|Complete 7 Emeralds=All previous abilities but enhanced, Invulnerability Weaknesses: Power may be hard to control and utilize if one is inexperienced with them. Key: 1 - 3 Emeralds | 4 - 6 Emeralds | Complete 7 Emeralds Category:Items Category:Ancient Artifacts Category:Super Mario Bros. Z Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Invulnerability Users